Magia Suja
by LuMoon
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Sirius pegou uma noite ruim para fugir da casa. (Ele tem uma sensação de vazio profundo, que ele é como o resto de sua família. Eles são todos um pouco insanos, e ele está se sentindo insano agora.) Classificação por causa da linguagem e situação. Oneshot.


**Nota da tradutora: **Hey! Espero que gostem da minha tradução. Mesmo em inglês, eu tive que ler com calma para entender tudo direitinho. Eu simplesmente adorei essa fic, e tive que traduzir! Ela foi escrita por cupid-painted-blind, que tem outras fics maravilhosas. Mandem uma review!

**x.x**

puxe as sombras

(navalha cortante)

_você é tão trágica_

eu **te** odeio _tanto_

mas te amo _**mais**_

(eu sou tão elástico)

as coisas que você diz

_os jogos que_ _joga_

_(magia suja)_

Estava escuro com breu, e chovendo muito quando ele abriu a porta correndo. Essa insana, essa maluca, essa estúpida, essa vida. _C'est la vie_, não é? Lá vamos nós, e sem olhar para trás. É o que_ eles_ dizem. Relampeja, e troveja alto e assustadoramente como o inferno (ele sempre teve medo de trovões, mesmo sabendo que não podem te machucar, mas é assustador, tão alto e feroz, e ele não quer nada com trovões, mas, mas ele não quer nada com _eles _também, e ele está lidando com isso. Trovões ele pode suportar. _Eles_, não. Não mais, agora.)

Lama suja sua perna, o molhando também, mas ele não para de correr, carregando todos seus pertences – seu malão que está leve, na verdade – atrás dele, o que faz a lama nas suas roupas pior. Mas ele não liga, ele não liga porque ele está indo, e não há nada que eles vão dizer para ele, não, não mais, ele não quer. Ele não quer ouvir eles discutirem sua vida.

_Isso é suicídio, _ele pensa de repente, e ignora isso.

Ele é bom em ignorar seu bom senso. Ele diz para seus amigos que nasceu assim, mas não. Ele só age em impulso porque ele pode, porque ele pode deixar sua família porque _eles_ merecem isso, droga! Eles merecem ter espinhos em seus lados.

Relampeja, novamente. Ele se encolhe de repente e percebe que está perdido. Relâmpago. Trovão. Relâmpago. Ele sente cheiro de asfalto molhado e mal pode ver as luzes nas ruas por causa da chuva. Ele decide continuar correndo, porque o que mais ele poderia fazer? E se essas ruas fossem de algum lugar em Moscow? Pelo menos ele estava longe de sua família.

Então ele corre. E ao mesmo tempo, ele se esconde. Ele sabe disso, em algum lugar em sua mente, mas ignora isso, juntando seu instinto de sobrevivência gritando e sua trovão-fobia (ele tem certeza que tem outro nome, e ele acha que Andrômeda lhe disse uma vez, mas ele não se preocupou em lembrar, porque quem dá a mínima para como se chama? Ele tem a fobia, não é mesmo? É isso que importa.) E ele está assustado, aterrorizado, na verdade, em pânico por dentro enquanto corre, sabendo quem-sabe-onde ele está, relampejando em todo o lugar e ele não consegue entender porque algumas pessoas acham isso bonito.

É horrível, horrível, e errado, e aterrorizante, e _alto._

Não, não alto. Trovões são altos. Trovões racham como um martelo que nem aquele Martelo de Thor, não é? Martelo de Thor, isso é um trovão, só que ele não acha que se chamava assim...

Ele não consegue pensar. Ele está bravo, e está ferido, e está com medo e molhado e _merda, _ele estava chorando que nem um bebê. É, Sirius o bebê, que nem sequer pode correr para longe de casa sem chorar de volta para a mãe que nem um –

Relâmpago.

Relâmpago, droga, porque ele teve que pegar a noite de uma tempestade para fugir? Ele tem certeza que ficou maluco em algum lugar entre Grimmauld Place e onde diabos ele está agora, sabendo que ele está perdido, no fim do poço, mas lá vai Sirius, ficando maluco e correndo como um tornado, e ninguém nunca vai achar seu corpo.

Porque _eles_ ligariam? Ele não faz mais parte da família, não, ele não faz. Não faz parte dos Blacks, mas ele ainda tem o nome, é, continua um Black, mesmo ele não estando na tapeçaria. Ele sempre vai ser um Black, não vai? Ele preferia ser um Potter. Ou até um Lupin. E, merda, até uma droga de Pettigrew, tudo menos Black. Ele odeia o nome, odeia o significado – _sangue-puro, arrogante _- e quer se livrar dele como fez com sua família.

Mas ele não consegue achar seu caminho, ele está preso pela chuva, pelo vento, e pelo _onde diabos eu estou?_ gritando em sua mente. E como se fosse a mão de Deus – ou a mão de Satã, mais parecido – ele escuta a voz de sua mãe na sua mente, falando sobre o estúpido Knight Bus e como_ "até comuns sangues-ruins conseguem andar nele, eu não consigo entender porque alguém iria-"_

Ele estende seu braço direito desesperadamente e tem outro relâmpago, e então outra luz, e ali está o Knight Bus, e de repente, ele acha que pode enfrentar a tempestade.

Mas ele entra, paga para o cara esquisito na porta, se recusa a dar seu nome, e dá o primeiro endereço que vem na sua cabeça – sem ser Grimmauld Place, número 12, é claro, porque ele nunca vai voltar lá, mesmo que isso o mate – e deita em uma das camas antes que perceba que nem sabe para onde está indo.

Ele sabe que é o endereço de um amigo, mas ele está assustado demais agora, muito abalado, e também muito histérico (e, _merda, _ele ainda está _chorando)_ para pensar em quem. Provavelmente James. É, deve ser ele. Ou talvez Remus. Mas Remus não iria ficar com ele, Remus é muito bonzinho. Remus iria dar um lugar para ele dormir, e levar ele para casa de manhã.

James... Ele deu o endereço de Pontas. Pontas, ele iria deixá-lo dormir em seu sofá, porque ele sabe como é a família de Sirius de primeira mão e sabe como eles são. Ele vai ficar... bem, não é? Okay.

Ele tenta, mesmo, tenta mesmo parar de chorar antes de chegar lá, mas...

Quando James abre a porta, ele parece surpreso, preocupado, e um pouquinho assustado. O olhar em seu rosto diz isso, ele sabe, e o seu melhor amigo (_mas irmão do que seu verdadeiro)_ pega ele pelo braço, joga uma toalha na cara dele e diz que vai "pegar um cobertor e um travesseiro, e é no quarto de hóspedes, okay?" Os pais de James tem os mesmos olhares preocupados, mas ele os ignora, se arrasta até o banheiro e senta no chão, chorando com raiva e vergonha. Alguém bate na porta, mas deixa ele em paz.

Ele tem um horrível e profundo sentimento que ele _é como o resto de sua família. _Eles todos são um poucos insanos, e _merda,_ ele se sente insano agora, absolutamente selvagem, como se um animal tivesse saído da jaula, e isso o assusta. Ele não gosta de ser um Black, não gosta da veia de _maluquice _que marca sua linhagem e que o segue para todo o lugar.

Ele abre a torneira violentamente e joga água gelada em seu rosto (não que isso faça bem, considerando que ele já está molhado, mas é o lado insano dele falando, certo?) e respira bem fundo, todo o caminho de seu diafragma para seu o que mais você respirar. E ele começa a se acalmar.

Seu reflexo o encara, lamacento, cheio de lágrimas agora diluída pela água gelada. Seu cabelo está imundo, sujo e em todos os lugares suas roupas estão rasgadas e também suja, com lama por todo seu corpo. E, pela primeira vez desde que esse raciocínio que começou só Deus sabe quando, ele ri.

Ele ri demoradamente e alto, para seu ridículo reflexo. E depois de tomar banho, ele sai e finge que sua família não tinha o afetado.

Ele sempre foi um bom mentiroso.


End file.
